


The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Expetialy when that enemy is yourself.

by Keshelay_666_Mad_Dog



Category: Marvel/Avengers/Loki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keshelay_666_Mad_Dog/pseuds/Keshelay_666_Mad_Dog
Summary: Loki escapes to Earth but is assaulted there and raped. The avengers find him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Marvel fan fic this is not edited sorry for any mistakes. Flames will be used to make my marshmallows.

Loki lay curled up on the cold concrete floor the sounds of New York City streaming past. The God of mischief wimperd as the the 7th offender tore his way into the God grunting till he came. Loki's green eyes were tightly closed due to the pain. One of the men an old fat man with a grey beard and faded cloths grabbed Loki by the hair and forces him to open his eyes and tells the God to suck him off. They finish with him laughing and cheering the whole time the leave the room. Except one. The mans short. Covered in darkness and walks towards his pray. Like a lion when it knows it's pray is finished. Loki is terrified(not that he would admit it.) and curls in on himself all the more. Quick as a flash the mans foot darts out catching the God in the stomach the next ten kicks are directly between the gods legs. Loki's screams are high pitched as his hands dive to protect those organs that the man is abusing. The man strikes flipping the God onto his back and tearing into his but with no thought about the gods pain. The mans voice is deep his hands slide under neath Loki's bodie and start caressing his beaten organs. Loki curses his body as he feels himself starting to enjoy it. The man laughs "yes you are nothing but true scum aren't you. You love what I'm doing to you. Your...reaction says it all". The man finishes and picks up the limp God and places him on what Loki thinks is a table. It's to dark to see properly. Tying down his arms and legs with magic bounding rope he cuts what's left of Loki's once nice battle cloths and leaves him naked and vulnerable and unable to move. The man leaves the room out a door. But he forgets to close it behind him. 

 

In the low light Loki looks around he sees the blood and other fluids from where the men abused him. He sees the hole place coverd in dust. Part of him wants to scream. "But who will come" says an eval voice in his head. "Your bother abandoned you. Your father hates you. These mortals hate you. Who will save you shield? No your alone. You are alwase alone."

The man comes back with some sort of tool Loki dose not know of. He eyes it wearily as the man begins to speak. Loki thinks about how much the voice sounds like he's brothers. But snaps back to reality quickly as the man keeps speaking. " you killed my wife and child. You made me feel pain. A fathers pain wich is somthing an alien like you will never understand. So I'm going to make you pay. I herd your 'brother' saying that you were adopted. He cairs about you you know, why I will never understand but". By now the man was standing between Loki's legs holding the tool in a menacing way. " onto the fun stuff" he says he's cold hands close around Loki's sack and squeezing hard whispering "you scream and it will be worse" and he spreads the tool wide Loki sees the glimpse of what looks like a rubber band before the man snaps it shut pulling the tool away yet leaving the band in place. He doesn't feel anything at first then he dose. And he can't help it he screams.


End file.
